


Pygmalion

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[Magnolia's] voice was a bullwhip, a knife at your throat. A hand slipping under your hem, a knowing smile in a smoky room. Her voice did things to Cait, got her flushed and confused, turned her thoughts to molasses inside her skull."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmalion

The inside of Magnolia’s thighs were milky white, untouched by the sun and run through with silvery stretch marks. She looked like marble, like the Roman statuary in the Vaultie’s Pre-War art history books. Mag’s better; she's real and she's alive and laughing, squirming under Cait's hands.

"That tickles," said Magnolia, her words softened by her smile. She pulled her legs away, smoothed the hem of her dress down over her thighs. "Come here."

She caught Cait's arms and hauled her up for a kiss. Cait settled on top of the other woman, straddling her hips, their faces nearly touching in the dim room. She kissed her, hesitant, gentle, unsure. The other woman's lips were soft, sweetened by liquor and beeswax, and painted cherry-red to match her shimmering dress and lacquered fingernails. Magnolia’s mouth tasted like rum and campari, like the fruity, floral liquors that Cait didn’t have the taste for. Wouldn't drink it from a glass, but on Magnolia's lips, it was the nectar of the gods.

Cait pulled away, breathless. "Love your mouth," she said, panting, her pupils dilated.

Magnolia laughed. "Sweet-talker."

"I mean it," Cait said, and she kissed Magnolia again, sucking the alcohol from her lips. She fumbled with Mag's spaghetti straps, working to slide them down her shoulders to expose freckled skin and full, soft breasts.

Magnolia was so soft under her hands, her skin smooth and unscarred. Cait was all broken knuckles and busted hands her years marked in scar tissue and track marks. She didn’t mind her own body, mostly, but Magnolia was shaped like a goddess.

"I was thinking about you," said Magnolia. "While I was onstage tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said. Magnolia closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall. "All the songs I sang; they were for you."

Cait reddened. All of Magnolia's numbers had been sultry that night, laden with innuendo if not outright dirty. Sex songs, like relics from a different era. And Magnolia had sung with her entire body, caressing the microphone like a lover, licking her cherry-red lips as she shaped each word. When she got to singing like that, she made the cocks hard and the pussies wet. It was what got asses in seats, night after night.

"Fuck," said Cait, burying her un-made-up face in the other woman's neck. "You can't go saying things like that."

Magnolia laughed, husky and low in Cait's ears and scratched at her back with her long nails. "Come on," she said, "I want that shirt off. I want to see you."

There was no arguing when she used that tone. Her voice was a bullwhip, a knife at your throat. A hand slipping under your hem, a knowing smile in a smoky room. Her voice did things to Cait, got her flushed and confused, turned her thoughts to molasses inside her skull.

"Okay," she said lamely, and her voice sounded strange, even to her ears. Magnolia laughed again, not unkindly, and Cait sat back to work at her buttons and clasps. Her fingers were thick and clumsy, and her buttons slipped from her grasp. "Fuck!"

Magnolia's hands were warm and steady on Cait's. "Allow me."

Cait nodded, and Magnolia undid her buttons with deft fingers, laying her bare beneath the soft flicker of kerosene lamps. She hadn’t been expecting to get laid; hadn’t worn a bra or rubbed lotion into her dry skin. Magnolia didn’t seem to notice. She ran her hands down Cait’s torso, her fingers stuttering over scars, hesitating at the trail of dark hair leading down from Cait’s navel. Her eyes were wide, her dark hair was losing its curl, she looked up at Cait, breathless and grinning, then reached up to ease Cait’s blouse off her shoulders.

Her touch raised gooseflesh, and Cait shivered, eyes screwed shut, body tense like a coiled spring.

"You alright?" Magnolia said, her voice hanging in the air like perfume.

Cait nodded without relaxing or opening her eyes or unclenching her fists.

"Let me know if you aren't," Magnolia said, her concern touching rather than condescending. She kissed Cait's shoulder and slid her shirt off, discarding it on the floor beside the cornhusk-stuffed mattress. She ran her fingers over Cait's arms, exclaiming at her musculature, running a line of sweet, close-mouthed kisses along her throat and collarbones. "Look at you," she cooed. "You're so beautiful."

Cait didn't feel beautiful, not compared to Magnolia, but the other woman's words went through her like an electric current. She shivered again, breathing hard, her pussy soaking through her panties and slicking up her thighs.

Magnolia traced Cait's scars reverently, her fingers soft as her lips. She found constellations in her freckles and stories in her scars, her fingers dancing over track marks and cigarette burns. She worshipped Cait's dimples and stretch marks and burns with her fingers and nails and lips and tongue, caressing and scratching and kissing her way along Cait's body.

She stopped when she reached her waistband, her lips hovering over Cait's flushed skin. "You still alright?"

Cait swallowed thickly; forced herself to respond verbally. "Yeah," she said, unsteady. "Don't stop."

Magnolia put a hand on Cait's thigh. "Let me up, babe," she said. "Let's switch positions; I wanna get your pants off."

Cait obeyed, clambering gracelessly off Magnolia. She settled herself awkwardly beside her on the mattress, her back to the brass headboard. Magnolia rolled onto her belly and positioned herself between Cait's spread legs.

"Lift your hips," she said, hands splayed on Cait's waist.

Cait did so, and Magnolia eased her panties down her thighs, freeing Cait's cunt. She was dripping wet, dark curls slicked down against her skin, labia flushed and swollen, pink and sweet.

"You smell so good," Magnolia moaned, inching forward on her elbows and burying her face in Cait's curls. She kissed her mound, then licked along her slit, sending sparks racing along Cait's flushed skin.

"Oh," she said softly. " _Oh._ "

Magnolia chuckled, breath hot and sweet against Cait's cunt. "Spread yourself for me, beautiful."

She parted herself with her middle and pointer fingers, and Magnolia rewarded her obedience with a wet, sloppy kiss. She licked along her seam, lapping at her juices, drinking deep before coming up to wrap those red lips around Cait's clit.

"Oh!"

Cait bit her lips, resisting the urge to thrust forward against Magnolia's mouth. She planted her feet firmly on the lumpy mattress, the muscles in her legs straining with the effort of keeping still. Magnolia established a pattern of slow licks, drawing circles around Cait's clit with her fingers while she lapped at her dripping pussy. She was careful with her fingernails, using the pads of her fingers to tease her cunt while the nails of her other hand bit into Cait's thigh.

"Magnolia," she said, voice high and keening in her desperation. "God, Magnolia."

The other woman increased the speed and intensity of her ministrations, delving into Cait's pussy with her tongue, running her fingers across her inner lips, teasing and spreading more of her slick around. Cait groaned, pushing forward involuntarily, hands scrambling for purchase in the rumpled sheets.

"Yes," she said, crying out and not caring that the walls were thin, not caring that anyone in the building could overhear. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Her inner muscles contracted and shuddered, clenching around nothing as she came against Magnolia's tongue. She moaned, spine curling forward, hair frizzing and falling into her eyes. Orgasm rolled over her like a slow wave, spreading outwards from her core and relaxing every muscle in her body, softening the ache in her bones.

When the shuddering passed, she lay back, panting and exhausted, ready to drop off into sleep. Magnolia crawled up the lines of her body, chuckling, her mouth shining with Cait's juices. "How was that?"

Cait's brains were well and truly scrambled, but she managed a smile and whispered a compliment against Magnolia's throat. She tasted like sweat and perfume and tobacco smoke--sultry and neon-bright--all the mingled scents and sensations of the Third Rail. "Thank you," she said, and she meant it.

Magnolia laughed again. "Love you like this," she murmured. "Fucked-out and blushing." She kissed Cait's throat. "You get so pink! It's adorable."

Cait laughed, swatting at her. "Ain't no such thing."

"You are, you're cute!"

"Am not." Magnolia ended the argument with another open-mouthed kiss, and Cait shivered to taste her own juices on the other woman's lips and tongue. "Don't know what I did to deserve you," she murmured.

"Oh, hush," murmured Magnolia. "'S not about deserving. I like you, you're beautiful, you're enough." Her tone left no room for argument, so Cait didn’t try. She kissed Magnolia again, loving her, loving the way that the other woman made her feel.


End file.
